


Cuestión de perspectivas

by Chenzi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M, Naughty, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, a little of ooc
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenzi/pseuds/Chenzi
Summary: Todo depende del cristal con que se le mire, se le bese y se le sienta...Y a veces se aprende de muy buena manera.





	1. Perspectiva caballera

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de la autoría de Haruichi Furudate, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro [aún]

Después de haber descubierto que su hermano le había mentido con respecto al equipo de volley y su posición en este, Tsukishima había desarrollado un odio especial a que le ocultaran cosas.

Detestaba las mentiras, sin embargo, en ese preciso instante creía que era mejor desconocer ciertas cosas para proteger otras más importantes.

 

—Me gustas Tsukki, y no de la manera en que deberías gustarme—observo a Yamaguchi morderse el labio inferior después de dejar salir la declaración. ¿Qué diablos debía responder? Si fuera una persona cualquier la mandaría de paseo, pero el pecoso no era una persona cualquiera, era su jodido mejor amigo y lo apreciaba.

 

—Lo siento Yamaguchi, pero no puedo corresponderte—en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, la esperanza murió de los bonitos ojos oliva del menor, y el rubio no quiso otra cosa que rebobinar el tiempo para cambiar lo que había dicho, para decirle que le correspondía y en secreto intentar enamorarse de su amigo.

 

—Oh, no tienes por qué disculparte Tsukki. Realmente yo no esperaba que me correspondieras, solo quería decírtelo, no quería ocultarte cosas—respondió suavemente el pecoso. El moreno quería aparentar otra cosa, pero Kei sabía que este estaba desilusionado. Se mordió los labios con frustración.

 

—Yamaguchi, esto no va cambiar la manera en que te trato, te aprecio y juro que no dejara de ser así—dijo convencido intentando consolar a su amigo, este solo sonrió, para seguir con su actividad diaria.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-HQ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Y ahora él era un mentiroso, había jurado que no iba a cambiar nada en torno a Tadashi, pero ahí se encontraba mirando a su amigo y preguntándose si algo entre ellos podría funcionar. Haberse negado quizá fue un decisión apresurada, se supone que las relaciones amorosas deben basarse en el conocimiento del otro y de la confianza, el conocía bien a Yamaguchi y sabía que este conocía todo de él. Además no confiaba en nadie como lo hacía en el pecoso.

 

La parte afectiva estaba cubierta, el problema era lo demás, si bien era importante conocerse y confiar...también era importante desear al otro, y la cuestión era que él no lograba ver a su amigo de otra manera que no fuera fraternal.

 

Quizá era el hecho de que tenía en alguna clase de altar a su amigo. Cuando pensaba en el castaño las palabras que se le venían a la mente eran, inocente e ingenuo. Lo veía como al niño que conoció ese día en el parque, no como al jóven de 15 años que estaba enamorado de él.

 

Y fue cuando ese pensamiento vino a él, tal vez solo necesitaba un cambio de perspectiva. Probar un poco de lo que podría tener de Yamaguchi y saber si un "nosotros" diferente llegaría a funcionar a largo plazo. Luego pensó que era una idea egoísta, si no funcionaba el único lastimado sería Tadashi.

 

Pensó en analizar mejor la situación y tomar una decisión después, esto lo estaba agobiando, y ese fue otro problema porque el moreno lo noto, sabía bien que el menor no podía quedarse con las dudas flotando, era cuestión de tiempo.

 

-Tsukki... ¿qué sucede? - cuestiono con una expresión de agobio.  


-¿A qué te refieres?- intento evadir la pregunta.  


-Has estado muy raro últimamente...dime... ¿es por la confesión?...porque yo te dije que...-el rubio le pidió silencio con una señal.  


-No es por eso...bueno, no completamente- se puso nervioso, era mejor ser sincero, pero no en medio de la calle -Que tal si seguimos caminando y te cuento en tu casa- el pecoso asintió extrañado.

 

Tenía tiempo de poner en orden sus pensamientos, debía escoger las palabras adecuadas para no ofender o lastimar. Su amigo era importante y no quería romper su relación con el solo por su poca habilidad para enfrentar los sentimientos.

 

Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraban fuera del portón del castaño y este lo miraba impaciente. Se rasco la cabeza nervioso y respiro profundo.

 

\- Yo...pensé mucho en lo del otro día- vio a Yamaguchi hacer una mueca angustiada- No es nada malo Yams, te lo prometo...pero quizá si te parezca egoísta-

 

Hizo una pausa para poner sus pensamientos en orden.

 

—Mi problema es que no puedo verte de una manera sexual—el menor abrió los ojos como platos ante lo dicho por su mejor amigo—Porque el afecto esta, te quiero y puedo verme contigo...pero eso no es justo para ti-respiro hondo—A lo que quiero llegar es que quizá, necesite otra perspectiva de todo esto, para poder saber si el “no” que te di la otra vez es real y no un error cometido por mi incapacidad de ponerte en otro contexto—el rubio decidió bajar la mirada, teniendo miedo de la expresión del pecoso.

 

El menor se mordió el labio—Exactamente que necesitas para ponerme en otra perspectiva—el más alto pensó haber escuchado mal, subió la mirada topándose con la mirada ansiosa del otro —Estoy dispuesto a apoyarte con esto Tsukki, pero necesito saber exactamente a qué te refieres con "verme de manera sexual"—las mejillas de moreno se tiñeron de rojo tras decir lo último.

 

—Bueno creo que empezar con un beso sería suficiente—contesto nervioso, vio a Tadashi morderse de nuevo el labio y joder, si, podía verse besando esos labios.

 

—Ok—pronuncio suave y se acercó dudativo al otro. Kei estuvo a punto de preguntar qué estaba haciendo, pero pronto se dio cuenta. El menor lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo inclinarse ligeramente hacia él, capturando los labios del más alto con los propios.

 

Se quedaron así por no más de cinco segundos, y luego el más bajo se separó lentamente— ¿Así estuvo bien?—pregunto el castaño despacio y en un tono bajo que envío una corriente eléctrica a través de la columna vertebral del blondo.

 

Carraspeo, intentando aclarar su garganta la cual sentía seca y con un extraño nudo—S...si, estuvo bien—el menor sonrió y el ojimiel no pudo evitar querer besar esa sonrisa—Otro estaría aún mejor—se animó a decir, y su amigo volvió a morder sus labios, cosa que ahora mismo se veía bastante sexy.

 

—Bueno—le sonrió divertido el pecoso, que sin tardar volvió a unir sus bocas en un beso casto que en esta ocasión duro un poco más.  


—Otro—susurro el más alto contra los labios del contrario al separarse, el menor obedeció rodeándole los hombros y sonriendo contra el beso.

 

Tsukishima no pudo evitar dejarse llevar y mover sus labios contra los del otro, siendo imitado por el contrario empezando a acariciarse mutuamente. Tomo al moreno de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, haciendo inexistente la distancia entre ellos. Ante esto el pecosos decidió ponerse un poco más atrevido, asomando su lengua en medio del beso, rozándola contra los labios del rubio pidiendo permiso para adentrare en la boca ajena.

 

El ojimiel jadeo sorprendido ante la acción del más bajito, dejándolo así invadir su húmeda cavidad. Al no ver rechazo a sus avances Tadashi unió sus manos a la aventura, subiéndolas acariciando el pecho llegando a los hombros, ascendiendo por el cuello hasta posarse en la nuca donde sus dedos decidieron enroscarse en los rizos rubios.

 

Kei se estremeció ante el placer proporcionado por los dígitos de su mejor amigo rascando su cuero cabelludo y enredándose en su cabello. Al mismo tiempo sitio a la lengua del moreno recorrer su paladar desde la parte de atrás hacia el frente, para después trazar las formas de sus dientes y acariciar las encías. Decidió imitar los movimientos, recibiendo un gemido de aprobación y un suspiro complacido del más bajito. Dichos sonidos estaban haciendo maravillas para despertar a su parte baja, creando cierta incomodidad en su ropa interior.  

 

El castaño se separó levemente para tomar aire, mordiendo juguetonamente el labio inferior de Kei en el trayecto, y fue el turno de este de gemir. Con esta acción de su contrario ya no pudo dejar las manos quitas, recorrio suavemente los costados del otro, consiguiendo colar los dedos entre el resorte del chándal y la sudadera, dibujando suaves círculos con sus pulgares sobre los huesos de la cadera del pecoso.

 

No supieron que retrocedían hasta que la espalda del más bajo choco contra la puerta, la colisión brusca los sobresalto a ambos. El castaño dirigió su vista hacia la entrada de su casa, para luego regresarla al más alto. No pudo evitar reírse ante la visión de un Tsukishima con el rostro rojo, los labios hinchados y su rizado cabello alborotado. Paso sus brazos sobre los hombros del rubio, dedicándole una mirada coqueta, que fue acompañada por una sonrisa amplia al sentir algo duro rozar su vientre bajo. El moreno dirigió sus ojos al lugar donde los cuerpos de ambos se tocaban, alzo la mirada y agrando aún más su sonrisa.

 

—Me siento alagado Tsukki. Y juro que me encantaría ampliar aún más esta nueva perspectiva para ti, pero tenemos entrenamiento mañana por la mañana, lo siento—pronunció en un fingido tono afligido.

 

El rubio no supo a qué se refería el menor hasta que fue consciente de que la parte delantera de su pantalón le apretaba y era la imagen viva de una casa de campaña. Se sintió un poco patético al ponerse así solo por un beso -pero que beso-. Intento aclararse la garganta y responder algo inteligente al atrevido comentario, pero al parecer sus habilidades lingüísticas habían sido inhabilitadas por las de su mejor amigo.

 

—Ah…eh—logro balbucear y maldecirse en el proceso al escuchar la risa del pecoso.

 

La expresión coqueta volvió. El castaño lo empujo con el cuerpo levemente, provocando una exquisita presión con su vientre sobre su excitación, luego unió de nuevo sus labios en un casto beso que duro muy poco, para el gusto del blondo.

 

—Hasta mañana, Tsukki—soltó Tadashi para después adentrarse rápidamente en su morada, dejando fuera a un aturdido y desaliñado Tsukishima.

—Hasta mañana—soltó quedo y con un leve retraso, también soltó todo el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Ahora debía intentar calmarse, no podía ir por la calle con una erección y menos presentarse en casa con una…bueno, si podía, pero sería muy incómodo.

 

Sonrió para sí mismo, si su amigo había logrado parársela solo con una cuantos besos –pero Dios que besos-, que no haría sumando caricias y…se mordió la lengua, se suponía que debía relajarse, no ponerse más duro. Ahora mismo tenía el lado sexual resuelto, pero quería estar seguro de poder ir todo el camino antes de volver a mencionar el siguiente paso en su relación, no podía darse el lujo de decir “No puedo” en el momento importante y darle un falsa expectativa al menor.

 

Aunque ahora mismo él quería…ansiaba más, más de lo que Yamaguchi quisiera darle, quería ir tan lejos como este le permitiera, quería…

 

— ¡Dios Santo! ¡Tranquilízate Kei!—se reprendió y suspiro.

 

Dio la vuelta y su rostro se volvió un foco al ver a la señora Ramírez en la entrada de la casa de enfrente—¡¡No le diré a nadie!!— grito la dulce señora para después alzarle un pulgar y comenzar a barrer su pórtico. El bloqueador quiso esconderse dentro de su sudadera justo como lo haría una tortuga.

 

Intento caminar lo más rápido que sus largas zancadas le permitieran, pero no pudo evitar retornar la mirada hacia la casa del pecoso, el cual lo miraba desde la ventana de su habitación. El castaño hizo una señal de despedida, para después lanzarle un beso, haciendo que su cara se encendiera unos 200 vatios más. Respondió torpemente a la despedida y alargo sus zancadas camino arriba.

 

No podía esperar para recibir esa ampliación de perspectiva. Debía agradecer los viernes de películas en la “normalmente ausente de padres” casa de su mejor amigo. Dicho viernes, casualmente, seria mañana…tenía que llegar pronto a casa, al parecer la casa de campaña requería de una desmantelación manual, solo esperaba que su madre estuviera ocupada con la cena y no lo recibiera en la entrada como acostumbraba.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Halo chicos! He vuelto desde las entrañas del sucio infierno llamado “vida adulta” aunque esta vez con un poco de TsukkiYama, porque esta pareja alegra mis días -y hay muy poco material de ellos, por lo que también sufro- Este fic va ser parte de los que hare para el 100 Kinks Challenge, el cual pueden ver —http://nswfgodpanda.tumblr.com/post/152697213678/100-kinks-nsfw— Y bueno, tengo planeado que este fic sea cortito unos cuatro o tres capítulos…de puras cochinadas porque si, principalmente.   
> Siento que Tsukishima me quedo medio OoC, pero tengo un headcanon en el que él es muy mono con Yams y bueno, termino plasmándolo en todo lo que hago de ellos.   
> Como siempre sus comentarios son bien recibidos y disculpen no haber dado señales de vida antes, el trabajo. También acepto sugerencias con respecto a la lista de las 100 kinks, sobre parejas y fandoms…y eso.  
> Ciao.


	2. Perspectiva Obtusa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de la autoría de Haruichi Furudate, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro [aún]

El día viernes paso de manera rápida y monótona, aunque con pequeñas y significativas diferencias. Tales como el beso de buenos días que se dieron al encontrarse al salir hacia el colegio. Los muchos que compartieron en el almuerzo, donde ninguno pudo dejar las manos alejadas del cuerpo del otro.

Adolescencia.

Era la mejor forma de llamar al repentino calor que le daban esos besos, y al que sus manos tomaran consciencia propia y no quisieran alejarse del cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

Justo en ese momento se encontraban en Shimada’s Mart, comprando algunas cosas para su ya tradicional noche de calidad. La saga de “Jurassic Park” era el repertorio programado para la esa velada, y en verdad era una pena, porque entre los planes de Kei no estaba ver películas en absoluto. A lo lejos el pecoso intentaba elegir alguna fritura, regalándole sonrisas de cuando en cuando y él no podía evitar sonreírle de vuelta, como si fueran cómplices de alguna travesura…Eso le gustaba.

Al final salieron del lugar, antes se despidieron de Shimada-san, quien le dio una palmada afectuosa en el hombro al pecoso y una sonrisa afable a él. El camino a casa también fue agradable, con Yamaguchi muy pegado a su costado y con el roce constante de sus dedos al caminar, todo eso solo aumento sus ansias por llegar pronto a casa del menor para estar solos.

Al llegar se pusieron cómodos, vistiendo ropa de descanso y preparando todo para su velada de cine en casa. El rubio se dejó caer en el mullido sillón del castaño, mientras este colocaba el primer disco de su saga favorita. Se recostó mientras el pecoso seleccionaba las preferencias de lenguaje, les gustaba ver las películas en el idioma original -no porque el doblaje fuera malo, solo se trataba de un gusto personal-

— ¡¡Oye!! —reclamo el otro al verlo, el ojimiel solo se recorrio hacia un lado, el Cataño bufo fingiendo molestia para después acostarse en el lugar cedido. Pasó sobre el rubio y se acomodó, acurrucándose contra el costado de este.

Sin tardar demasiado el más alto comenzó a enredar sus dedos en las suaves hebras oscuras, entreteniéndose en sentí la sedosidad del cabello del menor, concentrándose en la película y sintiendo mucha paz de repente, cómodo y en casa. Era sorprendente como algo tan cotidiano podía ser tan maravilloso.

— Tsukki — el llamado del más bajo capto su atención. Giro su rostro para toparse con la mirada brillante del otro. Observo la bonita cara pecosa, los brillantes ojos avellanados adornados por pestañas largas y gruesas, la nariz pequeña y respingada, sus labios húmedos, suaves y carnosos, coloreados por un rojo muy natural y precioso.

Ante el último pensamiento no pudo evitar juntar su boca con la del castaño. Tadashi ronroneo gustoso y enredo sus brazos alrededor del otro. Sus labios se reconocieron al instante y sus lenguas se reencontraron gustosas, enredándose juntas y bailando el mismo son.

El más alto ladeo su cuerpo, buscando una posición más cómoda para comerle la boca al otro. Aprovechando la nueva disposición el menor paso una pierna sobre él, dejándola reposar sobre la cadera del rubio, quien no pudo evitar que sus dedos se hundieran en la piel firme de los muslos de moreno. Apretó, sintiendo la piel hundirse bajo sus dedos.

Y sus manos ambiciosas no pudieron quedarse quietas, y se lanzaron a explorar, subiendo para apoyarse en la suave curva de los glúteos del castaño. Cuando se dio cuenta ya los estaba apretando, permitiendo que la carne se amoldara perfectamente a sus manos y escuchando los jadeos provocados por sus atrevidos toques.

Tadashi imito sus acciones y exploro con sus manos, aventurándolas bajo la camiseta blanca, acariciando el abdomen plano, rozando apenas el inicio de la mata de un rubio más oscuro de vello bajo el ombligo. Sus dedos subieron por los peldaños hechos por las costillas, repasándolas una a una, como si las contara.

\- Tsukki, deberías comer más, estas muy flaco – le dijo, separándose levemente con sus labios aun rozándose.

\- Cállate Yamaguchi – sentencio, ganándose un bufido divertido del menor como respuesta.

Las manos del pecoso continuaron su camino reptando hacia la espalda, donde intentaron estirarse lo máximo posible, tratando de abarcar la mayor cantidad de superficie a su alcance. Sintió la piel del mayor erizarse al contacto con sus dedos y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

El bloqueador sintió la sonrisa del menor, en venganza empujo su cuerpo, aplastando al pecoso contra el respaldo del sofá. Metió una de sus piernas entre las del otro, sintió al tiempo como el muslo del castaño descansaba contra su entrepierna.

Empujo la rodilla hacia arriba, presionando la ingle de Tadashi. El moreno rompió el beso, gimiendo ante la sensación de placer tras el toque. Abrió los ojos y miro fijamente al de ojos claros, como si de una invitación se tratara empezó a mover la cadera contra la larga extremidad, en un vaivén insinuante. El rubio se lamio los labios y gimió en un todo bajo, ante las caricias que su propia intimidad recibía como movimiento reflejo de los de su amigo.

\- Tsukki – gimió el moreno en un ronroneo alargado.

Tras el sonido Tsukishima mando al diablo el autocontrol. Aprisiono con sus largos dedos las caderas ajenas y haciendo uso de su fuerza cambio de posición, quedando recostado de espaldas y dejando al más bajo sobre él.

El menor soltó un jadeo de sorpresa ante el movimiento inesperado, rompiendo el beso y alzando la vista para observar el rostro del más alto. Rio ante la vista del rubio con los lentes mal puestos y la cara roja. El ojimiel solo frunció el ceño y espero a que el otro se acomodara mejor, el cual quedo sentado sobre su pelvis. El pecoso rio risueño acomodándole las gafas.

\- Silencio Yamaguchi – ordeno simulando una embestida, haciendo que el contrario pegara un pequeño saltito sobre su entrepierna, provocando un pequeño gemido en ambos.

El silencio y la quietud reinaron un momento. Este tipo de cosas eran muy diferentes a compartir un par de besos, y toquetearse por aquí y allá. Podía ver en la cara de Yamaguchi que también lo sabía, esto podría resultar incómodo y darles un golpe de realidad…Kei se sintió extraño con el ambiente repentinamente tenso.

\- Yo… - cualquier palabra que fuera a salir de su boca murió al sentir las caderas del menor restregarse contra su entrepierna. El castaño acomodo mejor sus manos sobre el abdomen del otro para apoyarse y volvió a hacer un movimiento de rotación. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso y miro fijamente al rubio, observando su reacción.

El blondo solo le devolvió la mirada expectante, esperando el próximo movimiento. Al no ver rechazo el sacador de apuros inicio un suave vaivén mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la del otro, soltando suspiros y mordiéndose los labios, rozando su intimidad contra el vientre bajo de Tsukishima y frotando su trasero contra la erección ajena.

El bloqueador gruño y tomo con brusquedad los muslos del pecoso, las subió hacia las caderas y luego sostuvo la cintura con firmeza para ayudar a aumentar la velocidad del movimiento. El vaivén se convirtió en un ir y venir rápido, y descuidado. Sus cuerpos jóvenes les exigían terminar con esa tortura rápidamente, y hacer las cosas con cuidado no los dejaría satisfechos.

Tadashi tomo de la camiseta al más alto, halando para que se levantara. El rubio se incorporó rápidamente, invirtiendo posiciones. El moreno se movió rápido quedando boca abajo, levanto las caderas y en un arranque espontaneo el bloqueador bajo el pantalón contrario arrastrando con él la ropa interior, dejando a la vista el bonito trasero de su amigo.

\- ¡Tsukki! – jadeo sorprendido el castaño, sin embargo se tranquilizó con rapidez. Abrió sus piernas un poco, bajo su pecho y levanto lo más que pudo las caderas, ofreciéndose casi obscenamente. Pero su ceño fruncido y la cara roja eran un claro signo de la vergüenza que lo embargaba.

Por un momento el mayor no supo que hacer, se quedó en blanco, miró fijamente la imagen pintada por su amigo para él y después a su entrepierna, la cual al parecer había entrado en un pánico repentino. Escucho un lamento salir del castaño y lo observo incorporarse, intentando acomodar su ropa con los ojos vidriosos, y el rostro descompuesto en una mueca avergonzada. Vistiéndose rápido salió corriendo al baño de la planta baja.

\- Yamaguchi, espera – supo que reacciono tarde cuando intentando alcanzar al menor solo obtuvo una puerta cerrada en la cara, suspiro pesadamente – Yams…lo siento, de verdad, no sé qué me paso solo…solo me quede en blanco – no hubo respuesta, sin embargo no pudo evitar que su corazón se quebrara al escuchar un fuerte sollozo del otro lado.

\- Yo sabía que esto era posible, no tienes que disculparte – contesto el número doce con la voz quebrada por lo sollozos – No esperaba que funcionara – agrego con el dolor incrustado en cada palabra.

El más alto no sabía que decir, se limitó a recargar la frente contra la puerta del baño mientras escuchaba al otro hipar y suspirar del otro lado.

\- Tsukki – llamo el menor de pronto.

\- ¿Si? – contesto intentando sonar calmado.

\- ¿Podrías irte a casa? -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Halo chicos! No voy a decir nada acerca del porque tarde tanto en actualizar, porque mi mima sabe que fue pura y llana falta de organización.  
> Pido un montón de disculpas por el final de este capítulo *dogeza* De hecho pensé mucho en si cambiarlo o no, XD yo me dije que este fic solo iba a tratar de smut puro y duro, pero mi lado dramático siempre quiere ser el centro de la atención y termina complicando las cosas.  
> Lo resolveré, se los prometo, ya estoy pensando en algo para que no se vea tan forzada la resolución de todo eso…y bueno, puede que haya algunos errores de gramática u ortográficos que también resolveré más tarde y con calma.  
> Ciao.


	3. Perspectiva aérea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de la autoría de Haruichi Furudate, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro [aún]

“No jodas” fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo la mente de Tsukishima al escuchar lo dicho por su mejor amigo. Pero supo que no debía externarlo o Yamaguchi saldría más lastimado ante eso. Respiro hondo y repaso su labios con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Cuestiono con la voz temblorosa - ¿De verdad quieres que me vaya? – pregunto con preocupación. Un silencio pesado lo dejo sin respuesta – Yama…

\- No – una voz angustiada lo interrumpió – No quiero que te vayas, pero tampoco sé cómo mirarte de frente – las palabras fueron perdiendo fuerza a medida que eran expresadas.

El rubio pensó cuidadosamente que debía decir a continuación, tenía que ser delicado con las palabras que escogiera.

\- No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado – trago intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta – No fue tu culpa, fui yo quien no supo cómo continuar. Tu eres quien tiene a los padres sexólogos que le hablan de todas esas cosas…no es que mis padres no me hablen sobre sexo o tengan prejuicios, ellos son geniales y… - escucho un amago de carcajada del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Tsukki, cuando estas nervioso divagas mucho – comento con tono de burla.

\- Si, lo hago – respondió más tranquilo y sacando el sudor de sus manos en su pantalón – Mira Yams, ni siquiera tienes que salir de allí, yo puedo entrar al lugar seguro y…si quieres, continuar donde lo dejamos, bueno no literalmente porque el ambiente está roto y sería absurdo continuar porque…

-Tsukki estas divagando de nuevo – la voz serena del pecoso lo tranquilizo. El silencio reino de nuevo, por algunos momento, ya que fue roto por el sonido del pestillo al ser liberado.

El más alto suspiro aliviado y con manos temblorosas tomo el picaporte para poder ingresar al baño. Al entrar vio al pecoso dándole la espalda, se acercó y tomo un poco de papel higiénico.

\- Yams – llamo haciendo que el aludido volteara, se acercó suavemente, y con el papel limpio las lágrimas restantes y la nariz del otro.

\- Puedo hacerlo solo Tsukki – se quejó el más bajito.

\- Pero siempre te ha gustado que lo hago yo – el menor solo bajo la cara abochornado.

Se observaron un rato, el ojimiel decidió dar el primer paso. Tomo suavemente por la cintura al más bajo, apegándolo a él, para después juntar suavemente ambas bocas.

A diferencia de hace unos instantes, el pecoso no lo rodeo con sus brazos y tampoco respondió el beso, con cuidado poso sus manos en el pecho del otro y lo aparto suavemente.

\- Tsukki…yo – murmuro, intentando contestar a la mirada interrogante del contrario – Ya no creo que eso sea buena idea, aún estamos a tiempo de regresar y volver a la normalidad, de que nuestra amistad siga igual que siempre y no se estropee –la voz de menor se quebró y lágrimas comenzaron a regarse desde sus ojos – Lamento tanto haberte dicho que me gustabas, lo siento tanto – las palabras del menor fueron rotas por un sollozo adolorido.

\- ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? – el castaño lo miro confundido - ¿Por qué siempre intentas cargar con toda la responsabilidad? – Hizo una pausa - ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ir más lento por cargarme a mí? – el mayor suspiro – Siempre lo he pensado…pero nunca me he atrevido a ponerlo en palabras Yamaguchi, pero el que estorba siempre soy yo – el más bajo intento protestar – No Tadashi, hay que hablar con la verdad, ya no soy el chico genial que te salvo en el parque…estoy roto – el blondo tomo la mano contraria y le llevo a su mejilla, beso la palma y se recargo en ella, dejando que el calor de la mano de su mejor amigo calmara un poco toda la tribulación que había en su interior – Y has estado todo este tiempo recogiendo mis pedazos e intentando pegarlos, fundiéndolos con tu amor, intentando que queden igual que antes…cortándote en el proceso, quedando exhausto y nunca me di cuenta…el que debe pedir perdón soy yo, porque siempre te ves arrastrado por mis acciones egoístas e intentas darme lo mejor de ti, es momento de que te lo retribuya.

\- No necesitas…-el moreno fue interrumpido por los labios del más alto, recibiendo solo un beso dulce y lleno de todos esos sentimientos que existían en ellos.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, soy tuyo Tadashi. Solo puedo pertenecerte a ti, porque tú me has rearmado, cada parte de mi es de tu propiedad.

\- Tsukki – el menor susurro y busco la boca del otro, fundiéndose en besos necesitados. Después se separó y recargo su mejilla contra la boca del otro, recibiendo varios piquitos en el proceso, él tampoco se detuvo y comenzó a besar la línea de la mandíbula del más alto– Entonces ¿Puedo pedirte lo que yo quiera? – El mayor asintió y sintió el movimiento contra su piel – En el mueble al lado del lavabo hay una botella – el pecoso no necesito decir más.

El bloqueador central se acercó al lugar indicado y esculco en el buscando el envase. Al encontrarlo arqueo una ceja ante el la leyenda escrita enfrente.

\- ¿Lubricante? – el castaño sonrió pícaro, mientras un sonrojo adornaba su cara.

\- Tienes dedos muy largos – dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos del otro. Tsukishima comprendió instantáneamente, trago pesado y comenzó a acercarse lentamente al contrario. Yamaguchi fue retrocediendo hasta topar con la pared, se recargo en esta y mantuvo su mirada fija en su amigo.

\- No sé cómo iniciar – se sinceró, sonrojándose ante la sensación de los ojos del otro sobre él.

\- Puedes empezar besándome – alentó el otro.

Como si estuviera hipnotizado el mayor obedeció, rompiendo la distancia y tomando los labios ajenos, besando ansioso y desesperado. Jalo con sus dientes el labio inferior del menor y este respondió succionando el superior.

\- Acaríciame – pidió el castaño. Y una vez más el blondo actuó bajo el influjo de la voz ajena.

Abrazo con sus largos brazos el cuerpo frente a él, acaricio con sus amplias palmas la espalda ajena y bajo, levanto ansioso la playera del menor, y coloco sus manos sobre la cintura de este acariciando con sus pulgares el hueso de la cadera. Presuroso metió una de sus piernas entre las del moreno, este empezó a frotarse contra su muslo de manera lenta y tortuosa. No se detuvo, llevo sus manos hacia la cadera descendiendo hasta los glúteos, los cuales abarco y estrujo entre sus palmas, masajeando la generosa porción de carne.

\- Oh Tsukki – jadeo el menor mientras besaba el pálido y largo cuello – Tócame bajo la ropa – las manos del rubio temblaron un poco ante la última orden, pero sin pensarlo mucho accedió, colándolas bajo el pantalón y los boxers, sintiendo la piel suave y cálida.

\- Eres tan suave – le susurró al oído para después besar a lo largo de la zona – Tienes un trasero precioso – la parte del cerebro del castaño que aún era racional rio ante las palabras del mayor, a veces el rubio podía ser tan lindo. El pecoso se sintió a gusto con la “charla sucia” no tan sucia del otro.

\- Quítame la ropa – rogo.

El ojimiel empezó con la parte de arriba sacando la camisa con un curioso estampado que ponía “quesadilla” en ella. Respiro profundo antes de proseguir, intentado calmar sus nervios, tomo el elástico del chándal del contrario y lo bajo hasta las rodillas, dejando que se deslizara después de llegar ahí. Lo mismo hizo con el calzoncillo, miro a los ojos del otro observando un brillo especial, viéndose reflejado en ellos.

Bajo la mirada, delineado cada curva, cada línea recta, cada peca. Noto por primera vez que el color tostado de la piel de su amigo no era debido al sol, era su color original, un bello dorado trigueño que empezaba a ser su debilidad, ahora pintado de rojo en los hombros, cuello y cara. Observo la obvia erección del menor, el pene de Yamaguchi no era grande, tampoco pequeño…pero era bonito, anoto.

\- La botella – hablo de nuevo el pecoso, el rubio busco con la mirada el objeto y lo tomo entre sus manos – Pon un poco en tus dedos – el blondo obedeció sintiendo la textura viscosa y la sensación fría.

\- ¿Lo caliento? –cuestiono, mirando curioso al menor, este solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. El más alto comenzó a frotar sus dedos para entibiar la sustancia.

\- Va a ser sencillo – comento el castaño – Meterlos – comento ante la mirada confundida del otro – Ayer yo…después de ese beso, solo no pude evitarlo.

El bloqueador trago la saliva que se acumulaba en su boca. La espera ya estaba siendo tortuosa, así que sin poder esperar más se acercó al otro. El moreno recargo sus hombro contra la loza del baño, siseando ante la sensación de frio contra su piel febril, abrió las piernas, dejando que la mano contraria se colara entre sus muslos. Se estremeció solo con la sensación de la mano ajena pasar cerca de su excitación, un jadeo salió de su boca el sentir los dedos húmedos de lubricante presionar su entrada.

 - Oh dios…yo – murmuro – Primero, acaricia, alrededor para humedecer – pronuncio rápido, maldijo por lo bajo a su mejor amigo por ser tan obediente, un escalofrió lo recorrio al sentir lo dedos acariciar el exterior de su esfínter.

\- Se siente abultado – comento el mayor, el moreno sonrió tímido.

\- No mentía solo para calentarte Tsukki, en verdad jugué conmigo anoche – murmuro intentando ser provocativo, logrando un estremecimiento en el otro. Tsukishima apremio sus acciones e inserto un dedo– Ahh…d…oh bueno, yo, creo que podrías poner dos más –sonrió mientras el rojo de su cara subía de tonalidad – Sigo un poco dilatado.

El rubio se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de actitud del moreno, bueno, no totalmente. La gente continuamente pensaba que Yamaguchi solo era su patiño, pero era su par, podía ser tan travieso y mordaz como él mismo…y esa era una de las cualidades que más apreciaba del castaño. Atento a las peticiones de su adorado amigo inserto los dedos recomendados, escuchando un suave murmullo abandonar la boca ajena, y resintió un poco su brazo cuando el pecoso se empujó hacia abajo.

Volvió a buscar la dulce boca del sacador de apuros, mientras con sus dedos acariciaba el interior de este. Quizá no era un letrado en el tema, pero se encargó de investigar de qué iba todo esto, sabía que debía buscar exactamente. Supo que lo hacía bien al percibir los gemidos del otro morir en su boca, y sentir sus manos buscar apoyo, y confirmo que había llegado al oír un jadeo retumbar por las paredes del baño.

\- ¿Es ahí? – pregunto sin querer mover sus dedos del sitio, recibió una afirmación en forma de cabeceo. Al ver que su trabajo daba frutos, continuo presionando y acariciando la zona, sacando gemidos y suspiros del más bajo.

\- Tus manos son de las cosas que más me gustan de ti – comento entre jadeos – Siempre quise que me acariciaras y jugaras conmigo así – el miembro del rubio salto con interés al escuchar tal declaración.

\- ¿Cuánto es siempre? – cuestiono jadeante, repartiendo besos por los hombros y cuello del trigueño.

\- Uh, como desde los once – rio – Soy un poco precoz – afirmo avergonzado.

\- Ya lo veo -murmuro contra la piel ajena - Eres bastante travieso ¿No, Yamaguchi? Nunca espere esto de ti – soltó con su típico tono de burla – Pero no negare que me gusta – pudo sentir claramente el estremecimiento que su última declaración provoco en el más joven y con ese incentivo continuo su trabajo, torturando sin descanso la ya trabajada próstata.

El pecoso se deshacía en quejidos y jadeos, los temblores invadían su cuerpo y sus piernas se negaban a sostenerlo. Enredo sus brazos en el cuerpo del más alto y lo atrajo hacia él, intentado conseguir apoyo para no caer al piso, consiguiendo que su erección rozara contra el brazo del más alto, mojándolo con el presemen que lloraba su erección. La mano libre del rubio se sostenía de la pared, intentando mantenerlos a ambos de pie, y acelerando los movimientos de la contraria.

\- ¡Oh Tsukki! Tus dedos son perfectos, tan largo, tan gruesos – el menor jadeo y restregó su cara contra el hombro del más alto – Y lo haces tan bien, sabes dónde tocarme y como me gusta, es mejor de lo que siempre imagine.

\- ¡Joder Yamaguchi, tu voz! Cállate un instante – suplico. En respuesta solo obtuvo una risita jadeante y una serie de besos a lo largo de la mandíbula.

\- ¿Te molesta, Tsukki? – murmuro contra la piel blanca del más alto. El aludido se estremeció ante el roce del aliento ajeno sobre él.

—No, todo lo contrario— Yamaguchi sonrió en reconocimiento, sonrisa que fue sustituida por una mueca de placer.

Termino por rendirse a la sensación de éxtasis proporcionada por los dedos del más alto. Los ojos apretados y las palabras dejaron de fluir porque sentía el cerebro fundido, vio estrellas tras sus parpados cuando Tsukki apretó con su pulgar el perineo, estimulando su próstata por los dos lados. No se contuvo de gemir aunque paro la charla y solo se dedicó a dedicarle vocales placerosas al más alto.

Por su parte el blondo se centró solo en brindar placer, y realmente nunca se imaginó que darlo sería tan gratificante…tan satisfactorio sin tener siquiera un estímulo directo. Tan solo los deliciosos sonidos que venían de la boca de su amigo, el aliento cálido y la saliva chorreante que humedecía su hombro y hacían enchinar su piel, incluso el peso sobre su brazo resultaban placentero. Un chillido escapo de la garganta del castaño, haciéndolo respingar, vio los ojos oscuros casi volverse blancos y sintió el abrazo a sus hombros apretarse más.

— Y…yo…¡¡Tsukki!! — volvió a chillar el menor.

Tsukishima entendió y acelero el ritmo, masacrando el pequeño bulto lleno de nervios. Los jadeos del moreno se volvieron pesados, susurros inteligibles brotando sin cesar de los labios magullados.

— Vamos, adelante Tadashi, puedes hacerlo — Y solo eso basto.

Si pudieran preguntarle a Yamaguchi cómo fue, él diría que solo vio colores, como cuando te tallas los ojos muy fuerte, además de la sensación de caer para luego flotar. Sintió sus piernas fallar y se dejó caer, el rubio atino a sostenerlo de un brazo, salvándolo de un feo golpe. Siseo al sentir su piel caliente contra los azulejos, y se limitó a cerrar sus ojos intentando recuperar el aire.

En cuanto a Tsukishima, bueno él puede decir que observar ahora mismo a Tadashi es como ver arte. Con la piel de cara y hombros enrojecidos por el reciente orgasmo, labios húmedos, el cabello despeinado y pegado a la cara por el sudor. El pecho se mueve acelerado y casi dolorosamente en busca de aire, sus ojos dorados bajaron delineando el suave vientre manchado levemente por semen, para luego posarse en las piernas abiertas, los muslos internos húmedos gracias al lubricante. Su mano también está llena del líquido pegajoso y su antebrazo manchado con la venida del castaño. De pronto se hizo muy consciente de lo apretados que estaban sus pantalones y el calor que hacía que ardiera su cara.

Se sintió observado y devolvió su vista a la cara del menor, los ojos avellanados del castaño lo miraban insistentemente. Yamaguchi inhalo profundo y luego sonrió, su cerebro actuó rápido esta vez y le sonrió de vuelta. El moreno suspiro satisfecho y se derritió más contra la pared, solo para redirigir una mirada de ojos somnolientos al más alto.

— Y entonces ¿Te gusta esta perspectiva, Tsukki? —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Halo chicos! Ha pasado tiempo…bastante para ser sinceros, me siento tan avergonzada, pero el último semestres del 2018 no fue lindo conmigo. Pero aquí estoy.
> 
> Este sería el capítulo final de este short fic, lo siguiente que publicare será un tipo epilogo con el punto de vista de Yamaguchi y un “qué paso después”, no tardare tanto con ese porque ya tengo una parte escrita y la otra es smut, lo que se me facilita demasiado XD así que si, nos estamos leyendo. 
> 
> Ciao.


End file.
